


When you see my face you'll know

by tehhumi



Series: Octobercest 2019 [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Incest, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Homophobia, Infidelity, M/M, One Night Stands, Sibling Incest, author has never used grindr or any other dating/hookup app, in that they don't recognize each other until after the sex, irresponsible pet ownership, under-negotiated kink-adjacent stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehhumi/pseuds/tehhumi
Summary: Curufin is looking for a discreet, anonymous hookup while out of town on a business trip. Celegorm is looking for a fun time in the city where he’s working his latest dead-end job. Possibly you should check someone’s identity a bit more with this big of a family.





	When you see my face you'll know

Curufin swipes right on any guy who looks like they can pound him into the mattress hard enough he’ll feel it for days. It’s always a long while between his chances to do this again—he does all the meetings with businesses who are interested in working with Feanor Enterprises, but his father values long-term loyalty in suppliers, and truly new contacts are few and far between. So on the rare occasions Curufin on a solo business trip to a city with a large enough metropolitan area, he takes advantage, and wants to have it fresh in his mind for as long as possible.

He sees a profile of a muscular blond man naked in the woods, photo enough to see his chin but no higher. Not that Curufin is one to talk, as his own picture carefully shows nothing above the collar bone, taken in a bland hotel room and uploaded from a different bland hotel room a month later. He doesn’t bother to read BuffGuyButterfly’s profile, just goes on to the next photo. He’s going to delete the app and reset his phone in the morning, so if someone’s not interested in something tonight and now, it’s their loss.

Celegorm usually goes for the low tech approach to hookups, bars and clubs leading to back alleys or cramped bedrooms, but he has a Grindr account. This week, his data plan hasn’t even been cut off for non-payment yet. An ex had snapped a gorgeous shot of Celegorm skinny dipping that he used to use as his profile, but then a cop who recognized him a tough bar fight outside Dallas almost arrested him in Houston so he swapped it out for one that didn’t include his face.

He’s lounging in his tent with Huan, wondering if selling weed would earn enough money to buy a rock climbing harness before his dealer gets busted, when his phone goes off. Some twink with the screenname HotAssSmartAss messaged him. Sexting is a fun way to kill time, and if it leads to a hookup even better. He messages back.

The motel is much cheaper than the one HotAssSmartAss took his photo in. The rooms open straight to the parking lot, the place was probably last repainted in the nineties, and the light over door #7 is burnt out. If Celegorm had more than twenty bucks and five-year-old phone on him, and some common sense, he’d be worried about being mugged. As it is he knocks on the door to room seven.

HotAssSmartAss answers the door shirtless, and Celegorm’s vague worry he got the wrong address disappears. The guy’s not super muscular but he is fit, not like those times Celegorm gets to someone’s apartment and finds out their photo was taken eight years ago.

“Good, you made it.” HotAssSmartAss turns around and enters the room immediately. Celegorm follows, and reaches for the light switch out of habit.

“No, leave them off.”

“You look so pretty in your profile pic though, I bet your face is gorgeous.”

“We agreed on lights off and condoms on.”

“I figured it was going to be romantically dim or something, not so dark I can hardly see the bed.”

“You’re free to leave.”

“Fine, if you want to miss the hottest show in town we can leave the lights off. You’ll have to make it up to me though.” HotAssSmartAss had seemed interested in Celegorm’s ability to throw him around. This would probably go over well. If not, he could indeed just leave.

“How exactly?”

“If I can’t see your pretty face to get in the mood, maybe your mouth will work. Get on your knees.”

HotAssSmartAss did.

Celegorm grinned (not that anything more than a flash of teeth would be visible in the dark room) and kicked off his boots, walking up to the slimmer man. Celegorm pushed down his jeans when he was close enough that the fabric brushed against the other’s nipples. It took some shuffling to get out his pants fully, and by the end HotAssSmartAss was nearly falling over backwards.

He still said “Condom?” calmly, as if there wasn’t a dick less than an inch from his face.

“There’s one in my pocket.”

HotSmartAss reached behind Celegorm’s legs, leaning forward with his face buried in Celegorm’s thigh, just inches from where he wanted it. By the time he had the condom in hand, Celegorm was hard enough it went on easily.

“While, I suppose that’s done?”

“Nope. You still need to prove you’re hot. Open wide.”

HotAssSmartAss did.

A few minutes later, Celegorm discovered that HotAssSmartAss’s screenname was very accurate.

Curufin rolled onto his back so that the pillow was no longer in his face. BuffGuyButterfly had turned aside and was fishing around the floor next to the bed or something – probably his car keys.

By now Curufin’s eyes were adjusted to the low light, and he could see the outline of a tattoo on BuffGuyButterfly’s shoulder blade. He squinted a bit, trying to resolve the nagging familiarity. It was eight sided not four, which at least meant not a Neo-Nazi. Plenty of common tattoos were eight sided; Celtic knots are always popular. It looked pointy though, waved lines leading from the center to sharp points.

Oh. It was a star. It was a _Feanorian Star_ – the circle and square outlining it were faded, but still there if you knew to look for them. Curufin had somehow found the only person in this town with such devotion to their employer to get a tattoo of the logo, and that employer was his father.

As Curufin lay there frantically trying to figure out how to end the night without this man ever seeing even a glimpse of his face (anyone who’s met Feanor will see the family resemblance, a quick internet search would confirm it), BuffGuyButterfly found what he was looking for. He spun around with a grin that quickly changed to shock. This was so much worse than an employee who would tell Feanor everything, or even an ex-employee with a grudge who would tell the media.

Celegorm said, “Well. I guess we’re not going for round two even though I have another condom.”

“That’s all you have to say?!”

“I mean, I could ask you not to tell Dad like when you caught me smoking behind the cafeteria, but it seems unnecessary.”

“This is a much bigger deal—I can’t just pretend this never happened! You met me on Grindr and fucked me!”

“Which is why neither of us will tell Dad anything. There’s no way to get me in trouble without explaining how you know.”

“That’s not—since when are you even gay!”

“I’m bi actually, and since high school. But then Dad kicked Maedhros out, so I didn’t tell anyone. What about you?”

“I’m not gay!”

“Right, you just like strong, handsome men to fuck you in the ass after you give amazing blowjobs. Totally what straight guys do. Does your wife know, by the way?”

“I’m not gay! I can’t just run off to be a fuckup in the middle of nowhere like you, I’ve got to run the company.”

“You know, it’s the twenty-first century. There are plenty of gay CEO’s.”

“Not that many, and none of privately-held companies. I still don’t get how you can be so calm about this—we’re brothers and you fucked me!”

“Would you stop saying it like that? You were just as into it as me.”

“What, ‘we fucked’ rather than ‘you fucked me’ somehow magically makes this all okay?”

“No, but it means if anyone heard you yelling and called the cops, we’re may more likely to just be told to quiet down rather than a domestic violence investigation or something.”

“WHAT?!” Curufin yelled, then dropped into a whisper. “No, this can’t be happening, I can’t get arrested. I have to meet with the head of Azaghal Silver tomorrow morning at ten.”

“Well, then you should probably put clothes on and get out of here. I’m sure Dad pays you enough for a room at another motel.”

“I actually get travel expenses paid directly out a company account, there’s a suite at the Marriott reserved in my name,” Curufin corrected automatically.

“There you go.”

“You won’t get in trouble when the police come to investigate shouting and find only one person?”

“What, that they’ll think I’ve murdered you or something? You watch too much TV; no one actually cares that much. And anyway, I’m not staying here.”

“Why not? This place doesn’t rent hourly; it’s paid for until nine am.”

“Aww, you took your Grindr date someplace nicer than a hooker hotel, you’re so sweet.” Curufin threw a shoe at him for that, but Celegorm was undeterred. “It doesn’t look a pet friendly place, and Huan doesn’t like to be left alone outdoors all night.” 

“You left your dog tied up in some random park so you could hook up with a guy from the internet?”

“Of course not! Huan’s in the tent, it keeps body heat in and means no one calls animal control. And if there's an emergency, the flap is velcro so he can get out”

“I think my point stands.”

“Well I couldn’t exactly bring him into the room, and car rides always get him riled up. He’d bark the whole time if I left him in the truck.”

“You know what, fine. Tonight’s already weird enough, I’m not going to debate pet care with you. Good night, see you at Thanksgiving.” Curufin’s shoes weren’t tied, but his clothes were on otherwise and he’d found his keys. He left.

Celegorm decided to take the opportunity for a private shower before leaving the motel, rather than join the morning line for the camp bathroom.


End file.
